


SouRin Fluff

by SemeGal



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst-Kinda., Fluff, M/M, RinSou - Freeform, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal





	SouRin Fluff

Rin has loved Sousuke for a very, very long time.  
Sometimes it hurts to see Sousuke come home with women on his arm, both of them drunk, it wasn't fun he couldn't brush of that flare of jealousy and, a tinge of guilt..  
For whatever reason that was, Sousuke should be the one to feel guilty! He was the one bringing ladies home at ungodly hours and then having drunken, noisy sex.  
Sometimes Rin wished he could be the girl... But he shakes that feeling off knowing she'd be nothing to him in the morning and she'd stumble out the door. Heels in hand like the rest of them.

This night for whatever reason was different, Sousuke had come back to there shared apartment, drunk, but no arm candy as one would say.

Sousuke stumbled over to Rin who still happened to be up, well, not really. He had fallen asleep on the couch and was awoken by Sousukes rather noisy entrance.

As stumbled and wobbled side to side occasionally, Rin noticed he was heading for him, not his room.  
He decided to speak up and say something to Sousuke.

Rin: Hey, Sousuke is everything okay? 

Sousuke just looked at Rin and tilted he head and smiled at him, Rin felt like it was kinda creepy... But he wasn't complaining much because Sousuke has a, rather unique and handsome-Oh so handsome and sexy-Okay getting off track his smile is very attractive, there, I said it.

Sousuke continued to stumble over to Rin, even after his previous statement to the drunken man he was very close to the couch by now, Rin felt like speaking up again to try and get Sousuke to talk, but Sousuke beat him to it.

Sousuke: Hey Rin, can I ask you somethin'?  
Rin: Uh sure Sou.  
Sousuke: Have you, have you ever loved someone... So much, that, that it hurt your heart to see them, alone or with someone?

Rin didn't really know how to answer him, he was stunned by the question.  
Every bit of him wanted to scream "YES YOU, I LOVE YOU SOUSUKE FREAKING YAMAZAKI"   
But he resisted the urge to do so and instead replied honestly without shouting his name...

Rin: Yes, its painful to watch to be honest with you...  
Sousuke: Can I ask who this person is?

Rin wasn't sure how to answer, he wanted to say "Its you Baka!" Along with so many other words, but he couldn't. Sousuke was more important to him as a friend than anyone else, even Haru.

Rin: That's... That's my own private information, you need to go to bed, you reek of booze and cigarettes.

Rin got up and decided he'd head to his room, his heart couldn't really take anymore questioning.  
As he opened the door to his room he felt a presence behind him, of course, it was Sousuke.  
His head was hung low, he couldn't read his eyes, those beautiful turquoise eyes he could so easily get lost in.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Sousuke slammed his open hand against the door frame.  
Making Rin jump slightly.

Sousuke: Its you.... Its always been you. Rin.

Rin just stood there. Wide eyed. Not sure how to respond to his best friend since child hood...  
His throat was dry, all the words he wanted to say just moments ago are now gone...

Sousuke: I-I I love you, Rin Matsuoka.... I always have.

Rin, was, shocked to say the least.... But then, he got angry...  
How dare he confess to me like this?! In a drunken state! How dare he! Hes toying with my heart I know it.... I just know it. In a minute he'll straighten up and say it was a joke and then I'll ignore him.  
Yeah, that's how it'll go...

Rin had a frown on his face as he yanked Sousukes arm away from the door frame it had been resting on previously and dragged him to his own bedroom so his friend could sleep off this drunken state of mind, how dare he! It isn't fair!  
Why does he always have to pull my heart strings like that? Like, like a cat playing with a ball of yarn...  
He'll drop it as soon as it doesn't matter or he doesn't fancy it anymore, he'll drop it like it was never worth anything.  
And that honestly hurt.

A lot.

He dragged his friend to his own bedroom and threw him down on the bed and stormed out, slamming the door behind him, just wishing he could fall asleep and forget this ever happened...

It was 8:03 am Rin was just waking up, he decided to sleep in due to last nights fiasco, just hoping to forget it ever happened.  
He got up put a tank top on and opened his bedroom door to walk out into the kitchen for a glass of water, when he saw him.  
The man who toyed with his heart strings last night.  
Standing there, in sweat pants and an apron....  
No shirt.  
Rin speed walked over to the cabinet hoping to get a glass get some water and not make eye contact with his shirtless friend...  
He knew he failed as Sousuke began to speak.

Sousuke: Hey Rin can I talk to you?  
Rin: No.

Rin simply stated just wanting his glass of water and then he wouldn't see him for the rest of the day...

Sousuke: We need to talk about this Ri-  
Rin: No, no we don't Yamazaki.

Rin was angry now, how dare he make him try to remember the previous events, it wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!

Sousuke: RIN! Let me finish before you run off and hide! Its important.

Rin was startled.... His friend rarely ever raised his voice. It caused he to freeze in his spot waiting for him to continue.

Sousuke: About last night...  
Rin: Continue...  
Sousuke:... I meant every word Rin.... I remember... I want to know, I want to know why you were so angry at me...  
Rin: Because, its not fair!

Rin was fuming at this point... Granted the man hes loved for so long just confessed to him for real this time, but he still needed to make a point.

Rin: Its not fair for you to come in drunk and confess! How the hell am I supposed to believe anything you say when you're like that! Its not fair for you to play with my heart like that! Why do yo-

Rin was caught min sentence by a pair of lips, Sousukes lips to be exact...  
They were as soft plump as he thought they would be... Not that he thought about Sousukes lips or anything...

Sousuke pulled away so they could both breath.  
Rin was the first to speak.

Rin: I hate you  
Sousuke: I love you too, boyfriend.

Rin blushed at the title he had always secretly hoped to get.  
Sousuke smiled at Rins cute blushing face happily.  
Rin playfully punched Sousuke causing him to laugh and hug Rin tight.  
His. Finally His....


End file.
